


To Make You Feel My Love

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic-Misao observes Aoshi sitting on the porch. Written 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Feel My Love

To Make You Feel My Love

[Music starts.]

Twilight rested gently on the porch of the Aoiya. Aoshi sat silently, eyes half-closed in thought, looking out over the grounds. Misao stood just around the corner of the building, not looking at Aoshi, simply feeling his presence.

[When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case]

The heavy scent of rain danced on the breeze while the dark, moisture laden clouds obscured the rising moon.

[I would offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love]

Misao quietly, so as to not give away her presence, took a deep breath of the weighty air and closed her eyes.

[When evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one to dry your tears]

She and Aoshi had come to a crux in their relationship. She was getting older now, no longer the child that he remembered and thought of her as. Her contemporaries were now married and some already had children.

[I could hold you for a million years]

Her feelings and devotion to him were not a secret. Though Misao had matured to become considered a beauty, she had never pursued any other man and had, many times, rebuffed suitors coming to court her.

[To make you feel my love]

Always, she had taken courage and confidence in the hope that Aoshi might allow himself to return her feelings, but, recently, he had begun to withdraw from her... to avoid her, invariably finding a reason to exit any place she entered or taking meals in his room or at the temple.

[I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong]

Misao did not want to force the issue, wanted to wait until he was ready to accept the possibility, the fact, that he was worthy of her love but...

[I've known it from the moment that we met]

All of her life, she had loved him. Loved his kindness and devotion to those he considered his comrades.

[There's no doubt in my mind where you belong]

Loved the way he had gently brushed away her tears as a child and promised to protect her forever, something she had never truly doubted.

[I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue]

She even loved him through the appalling deeds he had committed.

[There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do]

They were deeds committed by a man who's heart had been so utterly broken that he had no longer believed he possessed one.

[To make you feel my love]

That did not excuse his actions, but they did not stop her from loving him.

[Musical bridge.]

Pausing her thoughts for a moment, Misao again drew in a silent breath and opened her eyes.

[The storms are raging on a rolling sea

And down the highway of regret]

Now, it was her turn her turn to protect him, not from threats of a physical nature, but from himself and the burdens that threatened to tear him apart from the inside.

[The winds of change are blowing wild and free

You ain't seen nothin' like me yet]

No matter how long it took, she would be there when he was ready to allow himself happiness.

[There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do]

And then she would be complete.

[Go to the end of the earth for you]

And what more could she ask for.

[Make you happy, make your dreams come true]

It would be worth the wait.

[To make you feel my love]

Taking another deep breath, Misao turned the corner and walked to Aoshi, taking a seat next to him. When he made no move to get up, she allowed herself a small smile. Together, they watched as the rain began to fall.

Owari.

Written by Bob Dylan

Sung by Garth Brooks

Disclaimer: All give hail to the almighty Bob and let it be known throughout the land that I do not own this song or the characters contained within this story.

Author's Notes: This is the story that wanted to be written badly but would not allow itself in to the word processor... every time I would sit down to write it, my mind would go completely blank but when I was not sitting thinking about it, all sorts of ideas would come up.(Written July 1999)


End file.
